


A Hydra's love

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author got horny for these two, Dark, Fluff, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kinda anyway, M/M, Monster Steve, No Beta, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve will always find tony, Sweet Tony Stark, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony will always love steve, Underaged Sex, We die like warriors!, lots of smut, monster verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony, a human boy meets Steve a Hydra creature....with tentacles...The two become best of friends and fall inloveLots of SEX AND DARK LOVIN...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	A Hydra's love

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and steve at the beginning are 11 and 13 years old..so very underaged sex...okayyyy??? Get out while you can if this stuff gets too much or dark at the end... you've been warn...for those who still want to read...hope you actually find this interesting...

"....Steveee..nnngghhh.." Tony whined as he felt the tentacles tighten around him, sliding and curling underneath his belly, his thighs, legs and his penis. He trembled as the tentacle curling on his small dick squeezed and curled tighter while another one began to enter his already swollen hole. The tiny brunette panted as he felt himself being stretched by the invading intruder. Shivering as his whole body was now wrapped and surrounded by tentacles. 

"Ohhh Tony...you feel sooo good" Steve moaned as his sensitive thin tentacles continued to molest and ravish the smaller child. The tiny brunette only whimpered as he felt himself begin to milk a bit. Slimy white semen now dripping from his small cock. "W-whaa–ah!!! W-wait Ste–ahhh ahhh!!" Tony shouted as Steve's tentacle jabbed at his hole faster and harder. "Steveeee Sto–aaaahhhh!!!" Tony screamed in pleasure as he came hard on the tentacles carassing him. 

The blonde groaned in pleasure as he felt the tiny hole tighten even more around one of his sensitive tentacles. With a few quick thrust and fast groping. All his tentacles bursted white semen all over Tony, Dirtying the younger boy even more. The two panted and stared at each other with bright red cheeks. The two boys have been 'playing' like that for the past few weeks since they first meet each other.

\--------------------------------------------------

The two had met a few months ago with Tony exploring and venturing into Steve's territory. 

The young brunette hadn't realized that he was being followed as he continued to play and explore. Steve stared at the smaller boy playing by himself, He didn't look like any Hydra creature Steve had ever known. Judging from the physical features the brunette was lacking as a Hydra He looked more like a human. A HUMAN! Steve gasped as he had never seen a real life human before. He continued to follow the young boy and tilted his head in wonder, the little human didn't look all that scary as his parents had told him before they had left him on his own. You see young Hydra's are usually left to fend for themselves at a very young age as they are more capable of protecting and fending for themselves than younger humans. He stalked closer to the mysterious brunette not realize his tentacles had already reached the smaller boys feet. 

Tony yelped and jumped high up into the air when he felt something curl around his ankle, thinking it was a snake. He stumbled to the ground and felt the thing curl around him tighter. He snapped his head in panic afraid of what was to come when he realized the long snake like thing was attached to someone, a little scrawny boy who looked only a bit older than him. Tony furrowed his brows in confusion before his eye's widen and yelled "a monster!" 

Steve frowned at that and decided to come closer to the struggling child. "I'm not a monster...I'm a Hydra!" Steve pouted. Tony stilled at that and tilted his head, realizing the other child creature didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him. "What's a Hydra?" He asked as he stopped struggling and blinked a couple of times at the malnourish looking blonde. Steve thought his eyes looked absolutely beautiful. And a blush spread across his face. Steve soon began to explain what Hydra's were. That they where creatures who lived in the depths of the forest, away from humans. They had use to live along side humans but later on left them as they realized humans were nothing but greedy and awful creatures who thought highly too much of themselves and disregarded the lives of other beings. the Hydra's as Steve went on were creatures that could grow tentacles all over their bodies and usually lived alone. Making it easier for humans to forget about them, a few humans had seen his kind now and again but most people just thought of them now as mere myths. "Humans are evil!" Steve had said bitterly. Tony made a face at that saying that he wasn't evil. The blond Hydra shrugged and simply replied "well..i guess not all of them.." with a smirk earning him a smile from the other. 

Tony had learned that Steve had just grown his tentacles. That at a certain age tentacles would start to sprout from their bodies indicating that they were ready to fend for themselves. His mother had just left him three week before they met, telling him that they would see each other again.

He had been doing pretty good on his own, hunting and fishing and fending off wild animals. Tony smiled brilliantly at the thin blond who in turn would glance away with a bright tint on his cheeks. The Hydra could tell Tony was a good human but didn't know how to act around him. but he did want to get to know the other boy more. One thing he learned right away when they met was that unlike him Tony had a home to go to. The human boy still needed human adults to take care of him. And that he needed to go home every day or his parents would get angry. Tony smiled happily as he said his goodbyes for the day but promised the frowning blond he would come back tomorrow to play, which he did.  
And over the next few days Tony would wander off to the forest to visit Steve. The young boy would watch the Hydra child hunt and gather sticks and stones to build a fire. Other times he'd brought books with him and tried to teach the young Hydra how to read. It turns out Steve was a Very smart Hydra and had learn to read text books pretty fast, Tony was very jealous of that. Another thing the two learned about each other is that the Hydra's didn't have last names like humans did..Steve had learned that Tony had a last name which was Stane.

The two of them were just simply amazed with each other as both lived in two different worlds. They would laugh and talk about how their parent's had raised them in very different ways. There were times the two would bicker over small childish things as well. but most of the time the two boys just played non-stop until they couldn't breath anymore. The two had become absolutely close in such a short time span and no one even knew of their many meetings.

one day while they played together something had happened. The two were tickling each other on the grass when Steve had wrapped his tentacles around Tony's wrist and feet, stopping him from escaping Steve's tickles. Steve had wrapped the rest of his tentacles around Tony's body exploring every part that was sensitive to his tickles. Tony laughed as tears began to form in his eyes as he grew bright red shouting 'not fair!' when suddenly he gasped and moaned at a strange feeling. Steve's attention immediately snapped to the brunette's face as he notice the smaller boy begin to quiver and tremble in a very different way from before.  
"Tony? Are you okay?" He asked as he leaned closer to the now quivering brunette. "It...it feels weird...ahhh" Tony moaned as he suddenly felt hot. "The young Hydra stared at the fascinating sight. "Where does it feel weird Tony?" The blond asked innocently. "Th-there..mmm...on my pe-penis...it ahhh feels really good..." Tony managed as Steve continued to play with him. Steve looked at where Tony had tilted his head and saw that the usually small penis had now grown. He had seen Tony naked numerous times as they played in the nearby river but never did he see the small dangling 'penis' grow (except when peeing). He leaned down closer which made the smaller boy blush even more, amazed at the size now. Hydra's didn't really penises like humans and so found it even more fascinating. He curiously wrapped his thin tentacles tighter and moved it a bit faster then slower to see the small boy's reaction. Tony squirmed and curled his toes on the dirt panting and gasping as Steve realized that fastening his pace made Tony moan more. He soon realized that his own tentacles were now feeling hot, and felt more sensitive as he got more and more of this weird feeling that tingled from his tentacles. Making him shiver a bit. With a few quick strokes Tony came splattering white milky liquid all over Himself and Steve's tentacles. they both breathed and stared at each other. Deciding that they liked what had just happen and decided to do it again.

Over time Steve had let his tentacles explore Tony more and more. one time while 'playing' he moaned when Tony accidentally (while moaning with his tongue out) brushed his tongue on one of his tentacles. Steve asked the smaller boy to do it again liking the way it felt. Tony licked the sensitive tentacle again and it sent shivers down the Hydra boy's spine. The brunette playfully licked more before curiously sucking on it "ooohhhh!!! Tony!!" Steve moaned as he let the smaller boy suck on his tentacle more. His mind had went numb as his other tentacle unconsciously searched for more warmth to slip into. Stumbling on the younger boy's butt and poking at the small hole to enter. Tony gasped, startled as he felt the tentacles jap at his entrance. "N-no!!!" t-that's for pooping.." Tony cried but Steve was too far gone to care, he needed more, more friction, more warmth, more Tony and before he knew it he grabbed the smaller boy's butt cheeks, spreading them wide as he squirmed his thin tentacle in, loving the tight warmth that enveloped it. Tony cried and sobbed as he felt Steve's tentacle stretch his tiny hole. It felt so weird that something was inside him.

Steve stoked the smaller boy's cock faster to try and lessen his discomfort, but before long the small sobs became small moans again. the young Hydra curiously tilted his head on the smaller boy clinging to him. Tony wasn't crying anymore and was now panting again. Curiously Steve pushed his tentacle in deeper and experimentally jab on that small gland he had brush. He was rewarded with a louder moan from the brunette. A smile spread across the bigger boy's face as he continued to jab inside the now trembling boy beside him. Tony's mouth was now wide open, his small pink tongue coming out with a bit of saliva dripping gown their chest. Steve instinctively growled at the sight and kissed the smaller boy fiercely. Before long the smaller of the two came with a startling cry.  
Usually they would have been done by just that, but this time Steve continued to thrust his tentacle inside Tony while his other tentacles continued to slide and curled around the smaller boys body, Steve's kisses became more harsh as he felt something burn deep within him and before long loads of milky liquids sported out of his tentacles. 

Tony stared wide eye at the mess the young Hydra boy had made. Both boy's were covered in the sticky white that had just came out of their bodies. Tony lay limp on the ground breathing slowly before he glance at Steve's face beside him who was also trying to control his breathing. Both young boys smiled as they reached for each other, intertwining their fingers together as they both smiled tiredly at each other. 

They would continue to play with each other's bodies throughout their childhood. There never was a day where Tony hadn't visited the other, often bringing with him something he had baked or cooked for them to share together. Unfortunately his mother and father had passed during the three years they've known each other. and he had been living with his uncle Obadiah, who had then taken over the young brunette's house. the young brunette had learn to cook and bake to please his uncle who would tell him he was worthless and spoiled. But he would never let his uncle's cruel words get to him as he spent his days with Steve. the Hydra would always make him feel better by telling him stories, before sneakily wrapping a tentacle around his cock. Making him moan and temporarily forget his life back at home. He never told the Hydra about how his uncle treated him, Steve didn't need to know.

\----------------------------------------------

Eight years passed since the two met and discovered pleasure together. The human named Tony had grown into a beautiful young man. He had a much more slender frame than the Hydra creature as he retained his soft features growing up, His eye lashes were still long and thick as ever, he had the most soft pink lips anyone had ever seen in a young man while his cheeks tinted with beautiful colour that whoever saw him would swore he took their breath away.

The Hydra creature named Steve on the other hand, had changed drastically. as children the two were almost the same height with Tony being short a few inches. But as they got older Steve had begun to grow to an incredible size, he now towered over the brunette. With Tony only reaching his chest area, he had more muscles on him as well due to his Hydra genes, making him look absolutely intimidating. Not to mention the many tentacles ( that weren't very thin anymore )that would sprout out of his massive body. One look and one would think they saw a monster ready to rip them to shreds. But Tony never saw Steve like that, he only saw how beautiful the Hydra looked with those fierce blue eyes that stared longingly at him, those wonderful soft lips that did wonder's to his own..and damn that perfect jawline just complimented that handsome face. Steve was his gentle giant that ( though sometimes press to hard when holding him) would never harm him. He trusted Steve and Steve trusted him. But no matter how much they loved being together during the day, Tony always had to go back to his town at noon. He had another life in the town, far from his and Steve's forest..far from their paradise. Far enough where Steve wouldn't be able to reach him. He was a Hydra creature after all and humans and hydra's didn't co-exist . But that was okay, they were okay with it for now..  
\--------------------------------

Tony moaned as he felt the thick tentacle slide in and out of him while another one stroked his dick and a third one poking and brushing at his cock's slit. Two more of the slimy tentacles brushed at his nipples as another one came near his mouth for him to lick. His two hands stroking two tentacles that looked ready to burst as he gripped them hard while getting fucked by the other one. Steve groaned and sucked on his neck leaving dark bruises on his skin. "Ste-Steve... I'm gonna–" 

"Me too!!!" Steve growled as they both came hard on the forest ground. Steve kissed the tiny brunette passionately before standing and scooping up the smaller man into his arms. His many tentacles wrapping protectively around Tony's body as he brought them near the Rivers edge where he tried to clean them both while Tony kept trying to give him teasing kisses. 

When they'd finish they headed back to where they had left their clothes. Tony had given Steven a couple of human clothes thinking they'd keep him much warmer through the night. They were a bit snug though, the brunette was having a hard time finding clothes that would actually fit the Giant blond. Not that the Hydra actually wore them all the time. His body was adaptive to the chilly temperatures at night. 

"Do you have to go so early?" Steve frowned as Tony began to pack his things. "I know...i hate going back too..." Tony whined "but uncle is going to be looking for me with the whole town if i don't get back on time again.."  
Steve nodded as he wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette. Tony winched as Steve began to suck on the bruised skin on his neck again. It stung a bit more than the usual love mark's Steve normally gave him but he didn't mind. "Well...see you tomorrow cap" Tony smiled as he untangled himself from the mass of tentacles that had sneaked their way around him. "See you Tony...and stop calling me that..." Steve laughed as Tony shrugged. "No...your my captain...you know you always remind me of that captain my dad use to talk about...big, strong... beautiful.." Steve just laughed as he let the shorter man walk away giving him a seductive wink before waving goodbye. He could never get enough of the human. He'd have to wait a whole night for his beautiful human to come back again.

\--------------------------------------

Tony didn't come the next day or the day after that..the Hydra blond was growing more concern by the second. He didn't like it When Tony didn't show up, His instincts telling him to immediately find his mate. Yes his mate. Steve had already told the human a year ago he had already plan to make him his mate, the shorter man smiled warmly at that but had told him he couldn't really leave his home right away. telling Steve it would be hard to just disappear on his controlling uncle. the bastard would hunt them down with the entire town's people. The brunette had told him to wait it out for a while till he could find away to get out of the man's controlling nature. The Hydra had understood and grudgingly said yes to his human's request,  
But what Tony didn't know was that the blond Hydra had already marked him as his mate. And that he had been for the last couple of months releasing his venom into Tony's blood stream. The venom wasn't lethal or anything. It was for when Hydra's find mates and mark them. Leaving them some of their bodily fluids that would help them tract down their mates in case something happened. Steve fought the urge to go find Tony at first, knowing full well the danger he would put himself in. But as the sun went down and the night went nearer he knew what he needed to do as he began sniffing the air.

Tony wrestled in his bed, his blankets covering him as he curled on the side. His uncle Obadiah had caught him heading to his room the other day with his shirt draped down a bit too low, since it had gotten too loose for him since Steve started wearing some of this clothes. the old man's eye's widen when he saw the dark bruises on the young man's neck. Tony quickly covered it with his hand before running up to his room while his uncle shouted hurtful words at him, "SLUT! WHORE! YOUR MOM AND DAD ARE BETTER OFF DEAD THAN SEEING YOU GROW UP YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!!!" Tony slammed his door shut before the crazed uncle could get to him. He curled down in a corner and covered his head as the man shouted more insults at him and threaten to kill him if he ever went out of his room.  
Tony's stomach growled for the sixth time that day. He cursed as he tried to will the hunger away. He looked to his window and saw that it was almost dark outside, he winched in pain as he placed a hand on his stomach while getting off his bed. He slowly opened his door and peeked out into the hallway. There was no sign of his crazy uncle, so he quickly hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to try and get some bread or meat in the fridge. He yelped when a large hand had grabbed him and spun him around. He was met with his uncle's fierce gaze. "you....do you know how fucking long I've been controlling myself around you.... thinking you were so innocent..."his uncle whispered as he pulled Tony closer to him. Tony swallowed as he felt hands travel down his shirt. "I've wanted to taste ya ever since ya looked old enough to fuck but just didn't cause ya fucking looked like you'd cry and tell on me...but seems to me you like it..dont you?..you like sex Tony? Why didn't you tell me?" The old man whispered as his tongue trailed down Tony's neck. The brunette shut his eyes as tears fell on his face. It was disgusting! He clenched his fist as the tongue went lower, hands slowly unbuckling his belt. But before his uncle's hands could unzip his pants he kicked the old man straight in the stomach. His uncle cursed as Tony dash to get away, tumbling down when a hand grabbed his leg. "You little shit!" His uncle snarled as he crawled on the struggling teen and wrapped his hands around Tony's neck. 

The brunette tried to scream but was unable to as his uncle was crushing his throat. His vision began to get blurry from lack of air while he tensed at feeling a warm tongue start to play with his nipples. He was struggling, losing the fight when he felt he couldn't breath anymore. His vision darkening, when suddenly air pumped into his lungs again. He coughed and rolled to his side trying to get as much air in him as possible. His eyes where now closed as he tried to will himself up. A loud crash could be heard with cursing and screaming, he definitely heard glasses shattered and chairs being thrown. before a loud cry from his uncle and then nothing...

Nothing but foots steps. Tony opened his eyes as he tried to see. Everything was a bit blurry until he could finally see again. When he could finally register what the imagery was, his eye's widen. Steve was leaning down on him, covered in blood. Tony snapped his head around and saw his uncle dead on the kitchen floor. 

"Steve..." 

was the only thing he could managed as he felt Steve tighten his hold on him. "Your safe now Tony...i wont let anyone hurt you..ever" Steve whispered. Tony just slumped on his massive chest, Tears falling as he clung to the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the town authorities came in and Tony told them what had happened, how his uncle had tried to rape him and kill him..leaving out the part where Steve had intervened. They didn't need to know about the Hydra. He was safe now, that's what's important. He had forced Steve to go back to the forest as he sorted things out first with the town authorities. Not long after a couple had offered to take care of Tony seeing that he was all alone, Tony had accepted the kind offer. He planned on telling Steve the news the next day. But for tonight, he needed some rest..it had been a long day and he needed it.

\-------------------------------------------

Screams and loud noises had woken Tony from his sleep, it was his first night with the family. He was finally able to have a decent sleep after a long time with his uncle when all of a sudden he heard shouts and loud noises coming behind his door. He rose startled as his heart began to beat rapidly. He stared to the door that was now slowly opening to reveal familiar blue eyes. "Steve? " Tony asked as he tilted his head to the side. The Hydra blond just simply smiled at him warmly before marching towards him before sitting on his bed. It was too dark for him to notice at first, too late to really care, but when Steve's hand went to Caresse his face he felt something drip on his bed. He frowned and squinted his eyes before glancing at the blonds hand. His eyes widening when he realized Steve's hand was covered in blood. He looked at Steve and he almost screamed at the image in front of him. Steve was dripping with blood. The couple's blood! The beautiful young couple who had taken him in where now dead. Tony's heart began to pace again. "S-STEVE! what did you do??!!" Tony cried as he clutched his bed covers, Steve frowned at this. "I told you Tony...i won't let anyone harm you...my mother was right..humans are bad.." Steve said with furrowed brows.  
"B-but... I'm human Steve... I'm... I'm not evil...how could you say that..."Tony sobbed as he didn't know what to do. "No...your not Tony.. that's why i need to protect you..protect my mate.." Steve whispered as he tilted Tony's head up to face him. Tear filled hazel eye's stared into deep pools of blue. Even with blood covering Steve's body he didn't look like a monster to Tony. His lips trembled when Steve leaned in and place a kiss on them. Tongue slowly licking for entrance as Steve's hands began to travel down his neck. He couldn't help but gasp when Steve's hand brushed on the bruised skin on his neck, giving Steve the chance to dive his tongue inside the brunette's mouth. "Oh God..Steve.." Tony moaned as he felt Steve's large hands begin go rip his shirt apart. Revealing beautiful slender muscles, And very erect pink nipples. Steve smiled brightly when he felt Tony's trembling hands begin to roam his body, searching for his tentacles that had been hidden, Tony moaned when he felt them emerge from the Hydra's body. 

Two of the tentacles quickly went to play with his pink nipples while another one went to dip inside his boxer, "Steve..." Tony breathed out as he clung to the giant man in front of him. He loved the Hydra and it hurt so much to think he would easily kill other's for him. "Oh Steve...."Tony managed as he grabbed a fistful of hair on the Hydra's head. Steve moaned as he right away kissed Tony fiercely and brutally, loving how his beautiful human was so responsive to him. The night went on and the two came with so much passion. Steve cooed Tony to come with him to the woods but Tony told him he had to handle the mess that the Hydra had created, that he had to fix everything first or else a mob of angry people would be out to get them. It was already bad that his own uncle had died, but was very well understood since the man was a well known asshole. But the dead couple who had just taken him in just after, it was a whole different story now. The blond nodded in understanding but was a bit reluctant to go before the shorter man reassured him with a soft kiss. 

Once the blond had gone however Tony quickly took all his things and carried them in a large bag. he cried as he thought that this was the only way to keep the people safe as well as Steve. The holes that that were left on the couples bodies were easy to see that they were punctured by none other than a Hydra's tentacles. A few people had already suspected that Tony couldn't of punctured those perfectly round holes on his uncle, that they looked so much like a Hydra's doing. One old lady even said that she once remembered her great grand father get killed by a Hydra back then with the same exact holes in his body. The authorities would be investigating soon. It was better if he ran to get their suspicions on him, than them finding about Steve. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes saying goodbye to his old life and the love of his life. Unknowing of the scent he was leaving behind as he headed out. 

\-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it seems a bit rushed or something...i really wasn't sure what to do with this..i just had it in my head for waaayyyyy too looongggg and I wasn't sure if I'd post this at first but then screw it! Hope to read some comments on this one..im really nervous on this one really


End file.
